


Bowser's Dark Lands

by Insomniactic



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Idk if I'm doing this the right way lol, Multi, Violence and Blood, definite smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniactic/pseuds/Insomniactic
Summary: After surviving some sketchy situations, Reader ends up living with King Bowser! After awhile she started to catch feelings for the King. But she also caught the eyes of others as well, conflicting her feelings in many ways...
Relationships: Bowser Koopa/Reader, Koopaling/Reader?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Bowser's Dark Lands

It was a peaceful day. It was always this way especially in the Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone was so kind and supportive no matter the situations. Looks like Princess Peach has been doing a great job taking care of her beloved Kingdom. 

When you had first moved here, it was weird to see everyone being so friendly. Before you got placed here the previous residents weren’t so nice. They would rather be secluded to put it short.  
You also had found out that Luigi and Mario were the only two other humans that resided within the Kingdom, which was cool now that you think about it. But including yourself there’s now three, which you took pride in.

Leaving the castle you bid the Princess a farewell as you headed for home; your friendship with the princess has grown since you arrived here a year ago. She has daily tea parties that take place each afternoon. She had invited you over one day when you were new to the Kingdom. It became a habit after awhile.  
Walking down the stone path, a breeze flowed through your (h/c) hair. The smell of sweet pastries wafted and filled your senses as you passed the famous bakery. You made a mental note to come back and get some honey buns, which are quite delicious.

As you continued walking, a strong feeling of dread had hit you. You slowed your pace and slowly scanned your surroundings, wondering why you suddenly felt this way.  
But as far as you can tell, nothing seemed off. As your keeping your pace, you stayed cautious even though. You walked past the big oak tree, meaning you were close to home.  
Your heart fluttered as you saw your (f/c) house come into view. So close to the safety your house provided.

The nervous pang in your gut had grown and you started to worry. Not knowing the reason made your anxiety spike high. Just as you were close to your house, a masked figure had walked into view seemingly out of nowhere. You breathed in nervously as you slowed to a stop, your heart quickened in pace. Who is this weirdo?  
You stood still, wanting to pass but you didn’t know this person's intentions.

Before you could act, they spoke:  
“I wouldn’t take another step if I were you.”  
You breathed heavily. “Who are you…?” Your heart thundered in your chest so loud, you worried that they would hear how scared you really felt.  
“That’s not important. I just wanna talk.” They said as they started to walk towards you. This is about the time your fight or flight instincts kicked in. If you tried to fight, you didn’t know if they had any weapons. If you ran, who knows if there’s more of these guys waiting around.

As you were thinking of a way out of this, the figure had grown closer, making you step backwards. You couldn’t do much as there’s no one around to call for help, So that’s out of the question.

You looked over the guy standing feet away from where you stood and saw something peculiar... There was a shiny object that slightly poked out of his pocket. Your heart sank as you saw some rope tucked onto their belt. Now you really had to choose a way out of this.

You slowly breathed in as you ran toward the figure at full force. Which seemed to work as they were caught off guard for a moment. You slammed into them, bringing you both falling to the ground. Before he could act, you brought your fists down, trying your hardest to slam them into his face. You flung yourself back as your feet came into contact with their jaw, causing the figure to yelp in pain. 

Before you were able to get up, the figure grabbed grabbed their switchblade and sprung onto your form, jabbing it into your shoulder. You screamed as you kicked their body off of yours. Adrenaline had suddenly kicked in, dimming any pain that you felt a few moments prior. Quickly standing up, you turned and ran as fast as your legs would carry you. 

You heard an angry yell behind as you pushed on. Thinking fast, you thought of taking that secret passage everyone had mentioned a while ago.  
You see, there was a wall that served as a barrier and separated the lands of the eight worlds. Only those hardcore adventurers knew where the passages were. But thankfully word gets around fast as some had mentioned a sweet spot that covered it entrance.

It sounded like a riddle, so you pondered a bit as you slowed your pace to a jog. Sweet spot… After a few moments, it clicked.  
‘The abandoned sweets shop!’ Your heart skipped with joy as you ran once more, adrenaline still pumping through your veins.

After a few moments, you grew closer. But not close enough as footsteps could be heard behind. Before you had a chance to look back, you were flung forward, a weight settling on your back. You squealed in pain as the blade dug deeper, bleeding faster as it soaked your already bloodstained shirt.

“You really thought you can escape me?” That voice. Sounds so familiar.  
Your mind find pieced it together. It can’t be...  
“So you think your too good for me huh? Leaving me to come prance around the Mushroom Kingdom? You really thought you can leave my heart broken without me taking revenge?!” Your heart sank as it confirmed your worst fear. Salem Koopa. His shell had broken from past gang affiliations in other parts of the eight worlds.

You see, he was from the Bad Lands. It was a habitable place to live but it wasn’t exactly the safest.  
It was once a thriving place in the Kingdom, but the rejects and ex-troops of the Dark Lands throughout the eight worlds attacked the place. Forcing most out of their homes, fleeing for safety.  
They demolished buildings and made it into an enemies personal playground. 

You had met Salem one day and befriended him. After 6 months of being friends, he had confessed his love for you the day before you moved, but you had told him that you didn’t feel the same. He was out with other member’s that day, before you could explain to him that you were moving to another location, you left far earlier than expected. Leaving him behind.

He had waited and waited for you hang out like you did everyday. It had grown unbearable after weeks of not hearing from you, making him worried then becoming furious, the feelings of heartbreak, betrayal and fury took over all of his emotions.  
You had thought it was just a rumour and never took it seriously that he wanted you dead, but never really believed it since the Bad Lands were full of lying and dangerous enemies who were all talk and no do. 

“You had no idea how long, I had waited for you! Leaving me alone just so you can come here?! Your lucky I don’t want to kill you just yet. You're gonna suffer for making me feel like this!”  
His words were laced with hatred, as he started to wrap your wrists with the rope.  
You had to act fast, in order to leave with your soul intact.

With a few thrashes, you knocked your head backwards, head butting his nose causing him to land on his rear. Giving you the chance to stand, you swung your leg into his gut, making him double over from the sudden impact. As you start to run you felt a sharp pain that pierced your thigh, making you stumble a moment. The fresh wound caused your pants to be stained with the crimson liquid. He had another switchblade hidden. 

You winced as you limped as fast as you could, holding your arm as you made your way towards the building that held your freedom.

As you arrived, you quickly made your way to the back of the building hoping to find the entrance you needed. As you looked around desperately, tears pricked your eyes threatening to fall. Panicking even more as you heard Salem yelling in fury from a distance.

You calmed for a brief second as a thought flew through your mind. All secret passages always had an object as a switch...  
You took the chance as you started moving around the big rocks that laid dormant on the ground, hoping to find the right one. A gray burgundy rock had caught your eye. You pushed it forward with any strength you had, as you heard a distinct click. A small door slowly opened and revealed itself within the wall, making you almost shriek in glee. Wincing, you crouched and crawled through.

You cried in relief as the door closed moments behind, signalling that you were safe. Pain shot through your leg and shoulder as you stood to your feet, looking at the path that led to who knows where. Least it’s better than staying back there.  
You breathed in as you started to limp down the path, hoping to find some sort of help.

After what seemed like forever, a castle came into view. Your heart sprung with joy.  
You picked up the pace even though your wounds stung. But what can you do?

Before you reached the gate, a wave of dizziness struck you as your vision started to blur, making it difficult to keep your eyes open. You didn’t know how much blood you lost from the wounds, but it seemed more than you expected.

Just as you neared the iron gate you collapsed to the ground, pain shooting throughout your body making you moan agony. Tears started to lightly stream down your cheeks.  
You chuckled to yourself. ‘So this is how I go out huh? Least Salem can’t finish me off.’

A blurred figure came into view as it seemed to be running towards you. As you tried to lift your head, your vision faded to black, making you lose all consciousness...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. I do admit, I am a bit rusty writing fanfics. But I plan on writing more as I have many ideas for future chapters and fics.  
> Please leave a comment if you liked it so far and I Thank You for reading 😊❤


End file.
